


A Goddess

by Smuttine



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuttine/pseuds/Smuttine
Summary: When two sassy dragon Age OCs met... <3





	A Goddess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airagitt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Airagitt), [Keturagh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keturagh/gifts).



> This is my first chapter of Bohran's story. I have the great luck to share my OC with my awesome friend Airagitt. I really hope to go on with this ship I love way too much!  
> At the real beginning, Bohran is a pen and paper game character, a drow, and I adapted his story to dragon age lore as he's also my very first inquisitor. I love my son and now he's more as a companion as Ilyana is now my main quizzie. I hope you'll enjoy him and I hope I made justice to Hanan which is the most badass elf of all thedas ^^.

**A GODDESS**

  


Some smoke escapes from the trees' crown and Hanan knows she's going the right way. But still, she has to be very cautious. The Venatori could be anywhere around the encampment so, as planned, she switches to her panther form until she finds the best spot to stalk them. She can't attack them without even knowing how many they are, even if only one life matters to her tonight.

Yes. There. A little cliff overhangs the Venatori's place. She can reach the heights easily. Fortunately, there's a big tree on its peak. She takes back her woman form half a mile before reaching it; she still wants to keep this card in case she has to run away. The elf doesn't even have to climb the damn tree as the view is just perfect from here. Climbing may mean taking more risks and breaking her silence. Too much prudence kills the prudence. And here they are. So easy to recognize with their white and gold fancy outfits. Two here, organizing the encampment, two entering the main tent and... oh... Here _he_ is.

Her heart skips a bit as she finally finds her prey.  

Hanan gets lost in her black thoughts, then startles as a white veil masks her view. She immediately jumps backward and holds her hand to her dagger. This weapon probably won't have any effect on the weird creature that faces her. But thank the Makers she kept silent; she now realizes that it's no creature, but a man - no, an elf like her, who is hanging by his legs on that fucking tree, his long white hair falling to the void.

He invites her to shush, a finger on his lips, winking to her with the most arguably out-of-place smile, considering the situation. He precociously gets down in the shadow of the leaves. All clothed in black, he's obviously a thief or an assassin, so it is better for her to cooperate, at least at the beginning: she has to stay hidden, for now.  The guy slowly shows her his own daggers deep in their sheaths and shows her a place to move closer and talk to him, more discreetly away from the encampment.

That's when she realizes what's so wrong with him. First, she thought he was hidden in the shadow, but he wasn't. He's shirtless and his skin is just... black. A dark storm-blueish grey. Is it some kind of a make up? She can't tell. But even with his white long hair, maybe as long as hers, and his two different eyes, one ice blue, the other golden as honey, striking as they are,  it seems he prefers to be stealthy.  

She tries not to stare at him. She decides to start talking before this becomes even more embarrassing.

« Who are you? Why are you following me? » she asks.

« Actually, I was there first, you just found the same spot to spy on the encampment. Those Venatori are not so smart,  choosing such a visible place to set up, » he replies.

« That doesn't tell me why you're here », she adds, quite annoyed by his condescending tone.

« Do I look like I'm here for a stroll? » he chuckles.

Hanan takes a moment to consider the elf again. He's definitely weird, but very intriguing. How in Thedas does such a creature exist? She probably will never know.  Because she can see now it's no make up, it's his own skin tone. Bluer than any man or elf she ever saw, the tone deeper than any Black elf or human, or Qunari, she ever met. And she saw so many “exotic breeds” of Qunari, as her previous masters had liked to say...

« To tell the truth, I’ve actually never seen someone like you before... » she admits, trying not to stare at this disturbing gaze of his.

« Just someone who takes profits of his awesome natural good looks to rob filthy Tevinter mages. I heard they could have some really interesting weapons I could use. And it’s easy to see they’re hardly broke... But I see I'm not the only one interested, so... »

His smirk really annoys her but she's happy not to have shown her mage capacities. At least, she hopes she hasn't.

« I'm not here to steal anything. I... I just have a score to settle with someone », she whispers to herself.

« Oh... Perfect then... Maybe we can team up? » he asks.

« I barely do such things, » she informs him politely.

«  Me neither. I just don't want to be hemmed in, I might hurt you or having any unfortunate movement. It would be a shame to wound such a beautiful bo- »

« And I'm not one of those who falls in some savior's arms », she cuts, voice cold as ice.

« Hahaha, nothing to fear from me! I do prefer men's company, Beauty. »

« I told you, I'm not interested! » she said, but he ignored her.

« Ho well... It seems that I have no choice then... ladies first, I guess ? At least I believe I should feel glad that you're not here for the loot. But I could keep a close eye on your back nonetheless. »

Instead of answering something even more unfortunate, she voices a disgusted noise and reassesses the whole situation. No, they're only six. If she does it well, she kills two of them silently, to be at her best for the four left... The bloody elf doesn't seem like he’ll protest so... here she goes...

 

********************

 

The first one is properly slaughtered. The second is backstabbed, but his sudden screams rouse the others who get out of the tent in panic and rush on her. That's when Hanan casts her first spell. A barrier.  Then, a stonefist on the first to reach her. All is still under control when the second one hits her arm with a mace, making her bend and lose her focus. He's about to crush her skull when he's knocked down by an arrow coming from nowhere, nested in his throat. By the time she realises what is happening, the first one jumps back on her, but a new arrow strikes him right in the heart before he can reach her.

While she composes herself, the opposing mage is casting his own barrier, a last soldier at his side to protect him. Still, arrows are coming from the trees to ricochet on the mage’s protection, a good distraction to give her the time to focus back and whisper incantations. Too slow. The soldier whistles, and four new Venatori emerge from the trees. She hadn't taken the time to make a whole turn of the encampment to make sure there were no more enemies.

She feels this will have been her last mistake, when some kind of white tornado hurls itself in the fray. Two assassins fall at her feet, throats cut. She's pretty surprised but still aware enough to cast a new barrier for her and her new strange ally. Whatever his intentions, he's now really welcome. The strange-looking elf is literally dancing around his enemies, like a swallow skimming past them so quickly she doesn't even see him striking them.

« What the hell are you doing, it's not a show, dammit ! » she yells, pretty concerned that the Venatori mage is about to cast something.... big... Even worse, four new guys are coming from the trees again.

« No need to waste time nor strength on minions, » he... chuckles? 

She can't see his face, but she would bet he’s  smirking considering the light tone he just used. Indeed, the two crooks are falling as their comrades, shivering as black saliva comes out their mouths. Poison. This thief is definitely precious help and a fine warrior, judging on how he saves his stamina by avoiding contact.

The new incoming enemies rush to him and she notices the graceful but sharp movement of his wrists when he gets rid of the blood of his two daggers before he jumps to them. She ends by casting her knight enchanter blade and then the two of them are more butchering their enemies than anything else.

Sooner than expected, the mage and his bodyguard are the only two left. But the Tevinter mage finally casts his spell, and she just has the time to recognize his last sentence to strengthen her barrier as much as she can; a firestorm strikes the two of them. The white hair elf starts with surprise then runs to the opposite mage, hoping for a quick death before Hanan bends under the stones’ pressure. The spell is really violent, and she blesses herself for having spied on her masters long enough to know this spell and  to be able to react as fast as needed. This was without counting on how powerful this enemy was. As he increases the strength of the storm, she falls on one knee, struggling to keep the barrier up, soon lacking power. Her heavy moan makes the elf turn back to her. In his run, he removes a glove, cursing, then grabs her hand. Somehow, she feels a vivid energy running down her spine, like electricity, and she reacts so violently that her barrier literally explodes, blowing everyone but herself around. She doesn't know if it's the surprise or the fear for her life, but she gathers her mind pretty fast, raises up and goes to cut the dizzy bodyguard’s throat with her own dagger. Then it's the mage's turn. The poor guy hasn't even got the time to face her before she kicks him in the ribs. It's always harder to cast spells when you can't even breath. She turns him to her and watches him stutter as he tries to stand on his elbows.

« Please, let me go, » he begs.  « I... I have gold... I... I can... »

Hanan places her foot on his chest to keep him down. Staring at him from above, she keeps mute, eyes like ice, and unfastens her collar to show her mutilated neck. His skin suddenly goes pale. She takes her dagger and brushes it past his cheek, then throat, enjoying his hectic tremors, the panic in his gaze. When she abruptly sticks it into his genitals, she watches him curl in a ball, pinned on the ground, and hears his inhuman screams with nasty delight.

«  An _eye_ for an eye, we could say, » she whispers in his ear. « But be happy, you'll survive... as I did... And sometimes living is worse than a quick death... » 

Then she takes her leave, savouring his sobs, ready to help her ally stand up, because he seems to have great difficulties doing so. She still doesn't understand what happened with her barrier, but she doesn't fucking care. It's done... after all these years. It's just done. She holds her hand to him and she's surprised he grabs her sleeve instead. He raises in a heavy moan and she makes a step forward as he suddenly stiffens and throws his dagger in her direction. For a second, she thought she was dead. She turns back to the mage, and she can see the dagger deep shoved between his two glassy eyes.  As a last breath escapes his lips, she notices a fragile light miserably dying at the tip of his fingers pointing at her. She runs to the now hot corpse, tears the weapon from his head and jumps back to the elf with a mighty anger. She rushes on him, furious, but he skillfully grabs her wrist to turn and pin her against the closest tree trunk while she’s still holding his dagger, and his own knife is slightly sinking into his silky flesh.

« The choice of killing him was mine ! MINE ! » She yells at him, despite her unfortunate posture. To her great surprise, the elf smirks, his eyes locked on her opened mouth.

He lets the dagger sink a bit deeper into his fresh wound just to let him get close enough to kiss her, passionately. Stuck against the trunk, her first reaction is to push his face back with hers, but he takes it as an invite. He shoves his tongue inside of her mouth. She wants to call him names: _bastard, crazy son of a..._ she doesn't even know who or what and she fucking doesn't care. She just... she just wants to get control again so, instead of escaping, she kisses him back, pushing his tongue back where it belongs to then,  finally, nip his bottom lip. Nothing is inside her but exultant rage. Just a fierce pride.

Then she feels weird again and, when she stares at him, she sees a ray of light coming from his blue eye, running out to her, tickling her skin until it reaches her mouth.. and climbs up to her own eyes. She moves back a little, scared, but he bends towards her again, this time more offering his lips than forcing another kiss. She obliges. She's just a mess, something between nervousness, fear, curiosity and... lust ? She lets the dagger hurting his flesh fall on the ground, grabs him by the neck back and kisses him again till they both need to breathe, panting heavily.

« I thought you were more into men », she finally manages to stammer.

« More is not exclusive, » he answers back, his breath hoarse. « Though you're no woman. You are a goddess. »

He falls on his knees, and she realizes she just wounded him with his own dagger... poisoned, of course. She looks at him in horror as he collapses to the ground, a last moan escaping his lips 

« … Totally worth it... »

 

***************

 

More wine. That's the only thing Hanan can think about as her gaze gets lost in the flames of the campfire she’s made. She's probably already drunk when she hears some movement where she lay the body. She stiffens, and sees him barely raising up on his elbow, pretty weak but still alive.

She voices a disgusted noise as she feels some heat reaching her cheeks. Alcohol. Obviously alcohol...

« Hey, I'm sorry not to be dead! » he laughs.

« You bastard! I thought you were ! You probably should be, though!» she yells at him, despite his miserable state.

« Well, I'm still weak. I need some potions, » he answers back, suddenly serious. « Aren’t there any in the encampment ? »

She brings him all she finds. Lyrium, health potions, this bloody plonk she can't even think Tevinters would carry with them... Who knows what kind of stuff this guy needs?

« Thank you », he manages to say, picking a health potion from the pile. « It seems you sucked all my energy... »

« Stop dreaming,» she scolds, pretty annoyed by his endless coarseness. « You've been poisoned by your own blade ! »

« Since when are assassins so stupid that they don’t immunize themselves against their own poisons ? » he argues.

« Since... Since... I don't know! » she whines, giving him a second red brew.

The thief drinks it down in one go.

« You... you should wait you know, » she says, « Or you'll be in a worse state. »

He stretches his hand back and she takes the potions away from his reach, but he grabs the wine bottle just in time and take a big draft.  She can't help staring at him, speechless.

« What ?! It helps me not to vomit the stuff! Don't you know the trick? » he winces in pain.

« I... I'm not used to drinking so many potions at the same time, » she admits.

« Of course you're not, you're a mage. You're hiding under a nice shield of magic. »

« This nice shield just saved your lovely butt! » she shouts at him.

« Oh yeah, and please remind me how you were able to cast you barrier at all? »

« I.. I... »

She takes time to gather herself and calm down. She takes a big breath and eventually asks,

« No... Please, _you_ tell me how. What's this... trick ? »

« I can't tell. »

« Oh come on. »

« No. I can't. I have no idea. » He shrugs. « Just... Just when I touch mages my life is drained and runs to them like lyrium through their veins. As you can see, I'm no mage. I can't tell more. »

« Fascinating... » she whispers, reaching a hand towards him, but he slaps it away with the back of his – gloved – own.

« Stop that, I heard that before... »

« I'm sorry I... » she stops awkwardly and goes back on her knees. After a long moment she adds,« You hate mages, don't you ? »

But he keeps mute, eyes locked on the fire.

« That's ok, you know. I had my own run-in with those kinds of asshole. »

« I saw that. »

She instinctively hides her neck, and the elf removes his remaining glove and braces to uncover his wrists. Dread Wolf take her if she doesn't get what those scares mean.

« Slave? » It’s more a statement than a question.

«  More or less.. Well... more of  an experimentation subject... » he clarifies, bitter.

« Oh... » Could she stop being so fucking awkward for one night, dammit!

A long silence takes place again. She sneaks a look at the guy, who holds the flask back to his lips. The firelight seems to dance on his dark skin, revealing finely-trained muscles. More of a dancer than a warrior. And she feels the heat coming back to her cheeks as she closes her eyes, not to get caught staring.

«  Hey- »

« What ?! » she jumps.

« Hey, don't be so sad, at least you saw a lovely butt today », he jokes, holding the wine to her.

Yes, more alcohol, what a good idea, she thinks, cynic, as she miserably fails to keep reasonable.

« Oh yeah ? And I'm a Goddess! I forgot. »

She smiles and takes a big draft, gazing at the sky. When she wants to give the bottle back, the elf is leaning towards her, far too close to her face. She can't help screaming in surprise.

« What th- ! »

« But you are... » he smiles at her, almost bumping her nose with his.

Sneaky bastard, she hasn't even heard him move! Must be the wine. She throws the flask at his face to make him jump backwards.  She finally giggles, blushing for the drink or...

« Then serve me! » she orders, waving her hand with that unbearable imperiousness her masters used to use.

Then the guy doesn't let her change her mind, pouring some drink in his palm and bowing to her in a ceremonious way.

« My apologies, my  goddess, for there is no glass here. »

She startles, quite perplexed about his intentions.

« I... I'll inevitably touch you, you b- »

« Bohran, » he cuts her off, « My name is Bohran » He  bends closer towards her, offering his hand.

She stares at him again, so disturbed by his weird gaze, lost between curiosity, guilt, and, she's now about to admit it, lust. He does have a nice butt. She finally cups his hand with hers and watches his blue electric eye light. She drinks the wine and the tickling feel of the lyrium runs across her skin to her eyes, her mouth, gives it a sweeter taste. Bohran is looking at her, silent, then can't help brushing her bottom lip with his thumb. Hanan shivers at the touch and he moves back, scared of being too bold too fast. She grabs his hand and licks his fingers clean... then finally sucks his thumb. Bohran moans, and the wave of the sound runs through her as a new lyrium discharge fills her. This is too much. Too... intoxicating. She grabs the back of his neck and furiously kisses him, shoving her tongue down his throat, craving more contact. He seems to have a fierce need not to let her take the control; he knocks her down to the cold ground, a hand firmly hanging onto her left breast.

« You should run from the mage, » she warns, low, sinking her nails in his back's skin.

« Yes, » - a kiss on her neck, a nip on her earlobe - « but I'm here for the Goddess. »

« You, haaa, you said you prefered men, »  she teases again, biting her own bottom lip.

« Yes » – a new kiss here, a lick there - « and I have absolutely nothing pressing against your thigh right at the moment. »

She abruptly turns him over and rides him.

«  No, and I'm obviously rolling my hips on the Void... » she answers back, her core now rubbing his tensed malehood.

« You, unf, you're not feeling my need to serve you... » he adds, playing the game, grabbing her waist to press harder.

« I think you need to be more persuasive, » she says removing her tunic and throwing it above her head.

Taking advantage of her brief unbalance, he makes her fall and goes on all fours above her, ready to devour her neck while his hand runs to unfasten her leggings.

« Yes, » she whispers in a lustful moan. 

She can't help her hips rising up at his touch and a strangled whine escapes her lips as he pushes his fingers deep inside of her. The higher she reaches, the better it feels, but it makes her heavy breasts fall towards her throat; she could swear he's staring at them.

« Let's see if I remember how to please a woman, then... »  He bends to her to kiss her breasts while he's busy fingering, licking, nipping from time to time, her pelvis keeps waving, her moans get louder. He ends by putting his forehead on hers, his gaze as locked on hers as his fingers are in her core. She stands those strange eyes this time, determined not to let him dominate her without fighting back.

He teases, « Am I doing this ri- _haaaaa_ »

She doesn't let him end his sentence as she grabs his length through the tight fabric of his trousers and jerks it firmly. His average size could have been disappointing if she weren't so focused on his free heavy moans. Hell, he is too far gone to be quiet, which contrasts so much with his previous demeanor. As they keep staring at each other, playing on who will surrender first, she can feel the continual spell flooding, making her skin shiver, electrifying all her sensitive spots, reacting at each tremor of pleasure.

« This -ha- » he moans, obviously hurt by something, « this is gonna be painful... » he finally says, driving himself away from her.

« Oh no, please... Don't stop, » she gasps.

« Do I look like I want to stop ? », he asks while stepping back in front of her, removing his pants as fast as possible, almost falling, from excitement or alcohol or both, freeing his sex from its far too tight cage.

For some seconds she focuses on his bare malehood, all tensed, silky, and black. The glossy pink of its tip makes it look like candy she would jump on. She raises a hand to catch it but he grabs it to make her stand to him, urging her to remove her own pants as well, then lifts her against the closest tree in muffled shock.Then he takes her, his mouth on hers to mute their heavy groans as he fills her all the way in a firm first thrust. She crosses her legs around his back to invite him to go on.

She doesn't know -and doesn't even care- if it's the wine, those new sensations or her new lover's skills but her climax is building very fast, which is a blessing considering the limited comfort an old tree trunk can offer. Pretty soon, sparkles blind her eyes as she feels the whole tensed body of Bohran pinning her against the hard tree, increasing her orgasm as strong as he can. It’s so good. He manages to rush two or three times again before she feels his legs shaking. Then she realises how drained he is. She gently uncrosses her legs to reach the ground with the tips or her toes, but he's still grabbing her like a treasure he would fight for. He lets his forehead rest on hers as he tries to release his grip on her, but Hanan has to support him when he eventually falls on his knees, his cheek running down her skin all the way down. She helps him sit against the tree and runs to her backpack to get a new bottle. When she reaches him again, she finds him panting slowly. His whole body is sore, and he shivers every now and then, but his still-erect manhood betrays his priorities. A slight smile on the corner of her lips, Hanan kneels above him, her core only a few inches from his sex, which still pulses against his belly, craving for release. Bohran can barely gaze up to her as he starts to apologize :

« I'm sorry, I... I really wish I could do more but... »

« Shhhhhh », she cuts him off, « a true Goddess should know how to reward a devoted supplicant. »

She removes the cork of the bottle with her teeth and for a second she swears Bohran shivers at only sight of it.

« Just promise you'll tell me if it becomes dangerous... for you... » she whispers.

Bohran closes his eyes in a sweet smile and lays back against the trunk :

« You should get now that I love to be on the edge - »

« Promise me, » she insists with a sharper tone, one hand holding his chin to her lips while she sinks the nails of her other hand in his chest wound to get his full attention and submission.

« I promise, » he answers, offering his lips, begging for a life-saving kiss, and she can't tell if it's for the potion or the contact itself. She takes a mouthful of the red drink then pours it down his throat in a lustful kiss. He can't help cupping her breasts as she inserts his shaft inside of her again. He really seems to enjoy their shape, their weight, and she has to admit his caresses are far from unpleasant. She takes a last mouthful but can't help squeaking as he suddenly pinches her nipples, and all the potion runs from her mouth to her belly - like an audacious invite to tease her more, and he gladly obliges.

« You did that on purpose, » she pouts, failing to show any other sign of annoyance.

« A good assassin knows when to strike... or take advantage of his victim's careless mistakes, » he replies, his nose nestled between her breasts as he licks her clean.

« Oh, now I'm careless? Now I'm a victim? » she defies him. She shoves him against the cold grass and raises her hips, a hand behind herself, deeply anchored on the ground between his knees to hold her still as she leads the thrusts. Bohran struggles to up his head to answer back but all he can see is her spreading legs, moving up and down while she caresses her core with her free hand. He stares at her offered body, her breasts falling heavily at each side of her arms, the hypnotic movement of their both sexes fitting together, the wet sound. Knowing he watches her excites her even more and she feels a new wave of heat running up her spine. This, plus the release of years of suffering, then this magic pulsing shivering and crawling up all over her skin - it feels amazing. She increases the pace and sweep of her movements until she finally feels his manhood stiffen in a familiar way.

« Yes, come. Come for me. » She whispers it to herself, as if she doesn’t dare order him. Something has changed. This no longer feels like a game.

Hanan just has the time to circle her clit fast enough to reach her own new climax when he grabs her thighs to pour himself deep inside of her, pushing on his heels and back for a very last thrust. Once again, her eyes get clouded at the strength of this new pleasure and she needs a moment to compose herself before she realises she is still riding - and draining -  him. She awkwardly moves aside as a weak « please » escapes Bohran's lips and they both realise how loud they’ve been when they realise the sudden silence of the forest around. Then she feels horribly dizzy. So bad that she stretches her arm to grab the wine bottle. « It helps not to vomit the stuff, » he’d said... But before she can hold it to her lips she hears the thief say,

« Cast a spell... »

« What?! » she asks, disoriented.

« Cast a spell... discharge... » he barely expresses.

« Oh!... »

Hanan lays down beside him, taking care to not touch him, then casts a barrier.

She jumps at the sudden power of it, as it almost gives her a new shake of pleasure. What is also surprising is the sparkling, added lights around her, defining the spell area. It's short but noticeable, beautiful, like tiny ice blue shooting stars dancing on a stormy sky above them for a few seconds.

« … Definitely a Goddess... » Bohran whispers in a last heavy breath before nodding off into a deep sleep, a sweet smile running across his lips.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some heavy thanks to my gorgeous editor @keturagh and her mighty patience, hon it was amazing to work with you, you're very helpfull and your advice were gold! LOVE YOU!


End file.
